War Against Tears
by OhLookAKlainebow
Summary: Blaine, trying to prove to his father he is worth something, joins the army leaving his distraught husband at home. Will they be able to handle the distance this time? Will they have something more to hold them together. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1: Leaving & First few days

**a/n Hi, so this is a repost because the first version was riddled with mistakes and now non canon material. I'm more motivated to keep this up so if any of my previous readers are here. I PROMISE TO BE BETTER! I have made some changed to the original. Without further ado: War Against Tears**

A man stares at papers on a table. _Maybe now my father will be proud of me. _He thinks as he signs: _Blaine Hummel-Anderson._

"Thank You Mr. Hummel-Anderson, your country thanks you." The recruiter says shaking his hand

_Monday November 16th 2020 early morning. John F. Kennedy International Airport._

Outside rain drizzles and the sky was overcast, but it's nothing that would ground Blaine's flight. Kurt clutches Blaine's hand tightly as they walk towards his gate, tears stream down his face. They arrive at Blaine's gate and Blaine turns to look in Kurt's eyes.

"I love you; I'm going to miss you so much." He says looking into his sad, watery now grey eyes.

"Than don't go." He chokes out through his tears. His voice brings tears to Blaine's own eyes.

"You get to come see me when I graduate in April. I'll see if I can get a few days leave for your birthday." he says, but it only makes Kurt cry harder. Blaine drops his bag and pulls Kurt into his arms as he lets the tears run down his face. Kurt sobs incoherent sentences into Blaine's neck. Blaine catches the words ' I love you' and 'too long'. They hear Blaine's final boarding call.

"Kurt I have to go. I love you, I'll write you as much as I can and I'll call you every Sunday night. If I'm especially well behaved or if something is going wrong with either of us I might even get to Skype you. I know we can do this, it won't be the same as the last time we were apart." He says with certainty, but Kurt continues to cling to him. "Kurt you have to let go." Blaine says twisting out of Kurt's arms but Kurt's hands remain tight on Blaine's uniform.

Blaine kisses him deeply before pulling Kurt's hands off and grabbing his duffel bag. His heart breaks in his chest. "I love you. Don't stop living just because I'm gone. Keep trying to achieve your dreams" He says in a broken voice.

"I love you too. Please be careful," Kurt begs. Blaine could do nothing but nod, he turns to give his ticket. He only manages a few steps before Kurt flings his arms around him and pulls him in for one last salty kiss. "Remember, I'm never saying goodbye to you." Blaine crushes him to his chest one last time before he turns and walks through the door to board a plane that would take him away from Kurt, his husband, the love of his life for almost a full year, all because inside he's still that little boy wanting approval from his daddy.

_Monday November 16th 2020, late evening Kurt POV_

Kurt stares at his bed, _their _bed with tears threatening to spill down his face. He can't do it, it doesn't feel right. He's slept next to Blaine since they got back together after all those years ago. Sure, they'd had fights where one of them would end up on the couch but they never slept well without the other. Kurt shuffles into the kitchen and picks up the phone. He dials Rachel's number. Rachel answers groggily.

"Hello?" Kurt involuntarily lets a whimper escape his lips.

"Kurt honey is that you? Are you okay?" He hears Rachel's voice and breaks down; a quiet sob escapes his lips.

"No" He sobs.

"I'll be right over baby." She says soothingly and hangs up the phone.

Rachel gets to the apartment about 20 minutes later. When Kurt opens the door Rachel takes in his tear stained face, and pulls him over to the couch where after much crying they both eventually fall asleep.

_Monday November 16th 2020, evening 2030h Blaine POV_

You'd think the first day of training would be introductory, but no. They get there and the drill sergeant screams at them. They are forced to complete an obstacle course and run five miles. Then they are taught to march and march around the camp as the drill sergeant barks at them. He points out important places and screams their schedule. They are told to remember it, it isn't posted anywhere. Blaine is taught a few things he finds important: they can write whenever they have time, as long as they were not in trouble, they have phone privileges on Sundays and Skype once a month. When they are finally dismissed Blaine's body aches. He heads to the soldiers' 'rec room' which contains a TV, a few desks, a very old piano and guitar, and a pool table. Blaine sits and writes a letter to Kurt telling him about his day and how much he misses him, he ends it with an I love you and seals it with a kiss. He pops it into the mailbox giving him just enough time to get to the barracks for lights out. He pulls Kurt's photo from the trunk by the end of his bed. He kisses photo Kurt's face and whispers 'I love you' before replacing it into the trunk. Crawling under the scratchy covers, his dreams are filled with the teary grey eyes he left in JFK.

_Wednesday November 18th 2020, mid morning Kurt POV_

Kurt wakes up late on the couch; he walks robotically into the kitchen and makes coffee. He makes enough for Blaine. He stares at the second mug, he feels like he should cry, but he doesn't, he just dumps it back in the pot and drinks his own.

His mug drained he heads to his closet. His outfit of choice is more subdued than his usual flamboyant outfits, but he's trying, because he promised Blaine he would. Kurt Hummel-Anderson is going out.

Once he's dressed he marches down the stairs and through the lobby to grab his mail, he flips through it doing his very best to not to get choked up at ever letter addressed to Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson, or addressed just to Blaine. He flips through bills and junk mail until he finally reaches a letter that makes him stop in his tracks. It's from the US Army Camp and it is addressed to Kurt in what is quite obviously Blaine's handwriting. Kurt feels the returning prickle of tears in his eyes as he walks quickly back to their apartment.

Kurt curls up on the couch and rips open the letter and reads:

_Dear Kurt,_

_I miss you so much, it truly sucks without you, I feel like a part of me is missing. I truly hope you don't feel like I do right now, because I can't be there to make you feel better. Training sucks, it's even more work than when Wes would get stressed over a big competition, and that's really saying something. The guys here seem pretty nice, well at least the people in my rank, drill sergeant is almost as bad as Sue! No one knows I'm gay, I'm a little worried, some of these guys look like they could snap me like a twig, but don't worry, I'll be fine. I hope you are having a better time than me, I hope you are out there finding auditions, getting your big break. Remember what I said, don't stop living just because I'm here and you are in New York. Keep living your dreams Kurt, don't let me hold you back because of my decisions. I need to stop writing now, I have to get to bed in a bit and if I'm late I'll lose privileges. I miss you and I love you, so much._

_Love Forever Blaine xoxo_

Kurt reads the letter over and over until the ink begins to run as his tears fall on the page. _How long would it take Blaine to realize that HE was Kurt's dream?_

Kurt quickly finds paper and a pen and writes a reply to Blaine, he'd go out tomorrow.

_Friday November 20th 2020 2030h Blaine POV_

Blaine lays on his cot reading a letter from Kurt, tears come to his eyes. It feels like there is actually a hole in his chest. Kurt had sprayed the letter with his cologne and if Blaine closes his eyes, it feels like Kurt is close but unreachable, it only makes the longing worse.

"That from your girlfriend?" a voice comes from the foot of his bed. _This was it._

"Um, actually no, it's from my husband." Blaine says, bracing himself for harsh words.

"Oh, never would've guessed. Name's Tom, Tom Schmitt." He says sticking out his hand for Blaine to shake. Blaine heaves a sigh of relief and takes Tom's hand.

"Blaine Hummel-Anderson." He says.

"Well Blaine, don't worry about people here being homophobic, ever since Commander Constable transferred here, new recruits learn quickly not to act like homophobic pricks." Tom says

_Constable, that name sounded familiar...no... it couldn't be._

"You don't mean Eli Constable would you?" Blaine asks hoping the answer would be no.

"Yea, you guys friends?" Tom asks raising an eyebrow.

_ah fuck_

"Not exactly" Blaine says rubbing his hand over his face.

_This could be interesting_


	2. Chapter 2: Eli C

**A/N Here's chapter 2 :) I have probably 3 or 4 more chapter written depending on how I split it up. And to my anon review "But he hasn't worth anything." ... you seem sweet. And with that out of the way, I'm still looking for a beta, if you see any common errors tell me and if you'd like to be my beta PM me :) also pretend that the mailing system is fucking fantastic. Blaine is somewhere in the states so the letters get there easily... pretend for the sake of the story...**

**I don't own glee :P**

**Enjoy**

_Sunday November 22nd 2020 Kurt POV_

By Sunday Kurt has received two letters from Blaine. He has yet to really go anywhere that hasn't been completely necessary, he would've, he swears, but he's caught some stomach bug that just wouldn't let up. All of Sunday morning is spent in the bathroom heaving his small breakfast into the toilet and crying his eyes out. _He needs Blaine. _When the nausea finally lets up Kurt moves to the couch and takes a nap, making sure the phone is right by him so he could pick up when Blaine called.

_Sunday November 22nd 2020 Blaine POV_

Blaine has managed to avoid Eli, until now, he stands in line with his fellow recruits as Eli yells at each future soldier. Blaine is at the end of the line beside Tom. Eli reaches him and stops.

"You look familiar, what is your name?" Eli questions, Blaine swallows hoarsely.

"Blaine Anderson Sir!" He says wincing as his voice cracks.

"Blaine Anderson. My little facebook slut. Haven't seen you since you sulked out of my house after I fucked you into my mattress." He sneers. "Did you find someone to put up with you whore?"

Blaine stays silent.

"Answer me!" Eli screams. His hot moist breath hits Blaine hard.

"Sir.. yes sir."

He's never felt so small as every soldier stares at him. Some with mild disgust, others with pity. Even Tom can't look him in the eye.

Once the training day is over Blaine rushes to the phones. He's given fifteen minutes. He quickly dials their home number. The phone rings a few times before Kurt picks up.

"_Blaine?"_ He hears Kurt say through the phone; Blaine can hear the hope in his voice. Tears come to his eyes.

"Kurt." He says as tears begin to run down his face. "It's so good to hear your voice." He hears Kurt sob through the phone, he wants to gather Kurt in his arms, he wants to kiss away his tears, but he can't do that, and it breaks his heart.

_Kurt POV_

Kurt feels like a small part of the hole Blaine left is filled at the sound of his voice, he tries so hard not to cry, but he can't keep the sob in.

"_Oh angel, don't cry, please don't cry."_ He hears Blaine beg over the line, he can tell by his voice that Blaine is being a hypocrite. Kurt takes a deep breath.

"It's so hard Blaine. I miss you so much." He says.

"_I know baby, I miss you too, so much." Blaine answers "Let's just talk, try and forget where I am. How was your week?"_ he asks.

Kurt does his best to pretend. "It was awful Blaine, I tried to keep living, I tried going out, I couldn't do it. Then when I thought I could, I caught some stupid stomach bug; I don't even know where I could've gotten it from. I just wish you were here." He says, his voice cracking on the last bit.

"_Oh baby, I wish I was there too. I wish I could hold you and make you feel better."_ Blaine says, Kurt can't see his face, but if he could, he would see that Blaine was kicking himself for ever signing up for the army.

"I wish you were here too.. but I'm okay. How are you?" Kurt asks

"_I'm sore, and I miss you. I..."_ Blaine says then takes a breath, "_Kurt, Eli's here."_

Kurt's heart drops in his chest at his name. He feels bile rise into his throat and runs to the washroom, keeping the phone in his hand.

_Blaine POV_

Blaine hears the rustling of blankets and Kurt's footsteps. He hears Kurt's retching and he winces. The want to be there comforting Kurt is so strong, his hands clench into fists. After a few minutes he hears the toilet flushing and the water running and Kurt picks up the phone.

"_God, I'm sorry Blaine, you shouldn't have to hear that."_ Kurt's now rough voice comes through the line.

"Don't be silly Kurt, I wish I could be there, I wish I could be taking care of you." He says as new tears prick at his eyes. "You know that he doesn't mean anything, I love you, I married you. He is a mistake I made and have regretted ever since."

"_Blaine... I'm know, as long as I know you are safe, I'm fine. I just hate that he's back in our lives"_ Kurt says.

"I know, I wish he had just... I don't know, disappeared." Blaine says, he glances at the clock noticing his time is almost up. "Baby, my time is up and I don't want to be cut off. I love you so much. I'm always thinking about you."

"_Oh... okay... I love you too. Be safe, I'll miss you."_ Kurt says. Blaine takes a deep breath before whispering one last thing into the phone.

"Courage Kurt." He says and hangs up before breaking down.

_Kurt POV_

"_Courage Kurt."_ Kurt hears Blaine say before the line goes dead. Kurt presses the end call button and drops the phone. He slides down the wall and cries, the hole in his chest seems to have grown. He stays there long enough that he passes out and spends the rest of the night on the bathroom floor.

_Monday November 23rd 2020 morning_

Kurt wakes up and pulls himself off the bathroom floor. The room spins and he immediately finds himself at the toilet. _Stupid bug. _He stands up slowly and his joints crack, his head throbs from the late night crying and his back aches. He brushes his teeth and walks into the kitchen. He makes himself some coffee and sits on the couch. He sits thinking about his conversation with Blaine. _Eli was there, the same Eli that Blaine had found comfort in the last time they were apart. The Eli they broke up over. That almost broke them for good. _Kurt lets his head fall back with a groan. He realizes he was never going to sleep well again until Blaine is back in his arms.

**A/N poor Kurtie, see you in a few days. **


	3. Chapter 3: Living and a doctor visit

**A/N Sorry for such the long wait! I was doing a huge scavenger hunt, anyone else do Gishwhes? Anyway, here ya go!**

_Monday December 14th__2020_

As days turn into weeks and November turns into December, the days become colder and New York is decorated for Christmas, red and green lights cover trees and street lamps, everyone is filled with joy. Everyone except Kurt Hummel-Anderson, Kurt was existing, he was truly trying. He got up in the morning, threw up, would get dressed, grab the mail and if there wasn't a letter from Blaine he might manage to get out the door and try to find auditions. He would usually end up meeting up with Rachel, who would do her best to make him laugh, smile, or even just have a conversation. She was never very successful. He'd go home, he'd write a letter to Blaine, maybe eat dinner then sleep. Every day, nothing changed.

When Kurt wakes up on December 14th he begins his day like he usually does, but when he has finished throwing up and walks into the kitchen he realizes it had been a month since Blaine had left, a month of throwing up, a month of simply existing and he decides that enough is enough, it is time to pull his life together. Kurt makes an appointment with his GP for the next day and then he calls Rachel.

"_Kurt?"_Rachel asks sceptically _"Is something wrong?"_She asks. _Wow,_Kurt thinks _I must have been bad if my best friend is shocked I'm calling her._

"Nothing is wrong Rach." He says a cheerfully as he can "Just wanted to see if you wanted to go Christmas shopping, I'm way behind."

"_Um... sure, I mean I finished last week but I'll totally go with you."_Rachel says

"Great, I'll swing by with a cab in fifteen minutes and we'll head to Fifth Avenue." He says.

"_cool... I'll see you then."_Rachel says and she hangs up.

Kurt presses the end call button. He takes a deep breath, _he can do this._

A few hours later Rachel and Kurt are browsing shops, sipping coffees and Kurt is trying his best not to think about Blaine.

"Kurt maybe Carole would like this." Rachel said holding up a lovely scarf, despite Finn's tragic passing, the Berrys and the Hudson-Hummels remain close.

"Oh that's fabulous Rachel, you are totally right, your fashion sense has improved sooo much since high school." He says with a small smile. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"My fashion sense was fantastic, you just didn't appreciate it." Rachel says and Kurt scoffs.

"Sure Rachel." He says with an eye roll, she picks a purse from the shelf and hits him. He play screams "Hey!" the two friends burst out laughing. After a few moments Kurt voices a realization. "It feels good to laugh Rachel." He says with a sad smile. She gives him a one armed hug.

"Come on, we have lots of shopping to do."

_Blaine POV_

Blaine's first month of training is finally over, muscle soreness has lessened and the hole in his chest, has begun to hurt a little less, or rather, he's learned to live with it. Eli is still making his life a living hell, but Blaine knows that if he doesn't do anything punishable, Eli can't do anything to him. December 14th he wakes up at 5:00 like every day to the sound of a bugle. It has been one month of hell, he is so glad it is over. He writes to Kurt whenever he got the chance, sometimes he writes to his father, but he never gets a letter back, if he gets one letter from his father telling him he was proud, it would be worth it, but it doesn't look like that would happen. Blaine knows Christmas is fast approaching, but nothing changes in the camp, the days trudge on as usual.

Blaine goes to shave and brush his teeth before lining up for callisthenics and a ten mile run. He has breakfast, thinks of Kurt's famous pancakes, goes to training, has lunch, thinks of meeting Kurt in their usual café, goes for more training, has dinner and thinks of coming home to Kurt after a long day, making dinner together and telling him about his day. Kurt is always on his mind, in a way he's luckier than Kurt, his tight schedule keeps him busy, doesn't let him collapse in on himself, he survives.

_Tuesday December 15th__2020 Kurt POV_

The clock ticks on the wall, it grinds on Kurt's nerves. He sits in the sterile room, he hates hospitals.

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson" A nurse calls, Kurt looks up, forces a small smile.

"That's me." He says.

"The doctor will see you now, follow me."

Kurt follows the nurse down a hallway and into a small room.

"He'll be in, in just a minute." She says and Kurt nods.

He looks around the room, he sees sharp objects, clamp things, diagrams of things he'd rather not know. The room smells like disinfectant, he gags. _Oh shit._He looked around frantically before spotting a trash bin. He lurches over and empties his stomach into the bin. Tears stream down his face. _Why can't this be over, why can't he just be better?_ The doctor walks in, takes one look at Kurt's position, and leaves briefly retuning with a small cardboard bowl like thing and a new trash bin. Kurt takes the bowl thankfully and props himself back up on the examination table.

"So I see you've been experiencing unexplained vomiting for about a month now." The doctor says and Kurt nods.

"Any other symptoms?" the doctor says and Kurt shakes his head. "Well we'll take a blood sample and do an ultrasound of your stomach to see if anything is going on." The doctor walks over to a cupboard and pulls out a long needle with a tube and a small vile attached. Kurt blanches, he hates needles, a few more tears slide down his face, _He really wishes Blaine was here._The doctor sterilizes the needle.

"Hold out your arm for me."

Kurt does as he's told squeezing his eyes closed; he imagines Blaine's hand in his, Blaine rubbing his back, whispering in his ear that it's going to be okay. He feels a pinch and a burn but it isn't bad.

"Okay all done." The doctor says. "A technician will be in with the ultrasound in a few minutes and the lab results will be back tomorrow. Have a nice day Mr. Hummel-Anderson."

Kurt sits in the sterile room his thoughts wandering to a few questions, _what was wrong with him? What was Blaine doing? How would he deal with something serious without Blaine?_The technician walks in. She smiles warmly.

"Hi there Mr. Hummel-Anderson, I'm Patricia." She says holding out her hand, Kurt shakes it weakly.

"Call me Kurt" he says

"Kurt," she says with a nod "lift your shirt so I can get started." Kurt does as he's told. "This will be cold." She warns before squirting an ice cold substance on Kurt's stomach. Kurt jumps letting out a small, unmanly squeak and blushes heavily. Patricia giggles. "Don't worry about it, almost everyone does that to some extent." Kurt smiles a bit. Patricia moves the sonogram device over Kurt's stomach, she pauses on his lower abdomen, her eyebrows knit together. "What the..." she mutters. Kurt begins to panic, something is wrong with him, he's obviously dying. "I'm just going to call the doctor back in here to look at this." She says still quite confused she leaves the room quickly. Kurt begins breathing heavily, his hands sweat, his heart pounds. _Something is wrong! I'm dying, maybe I'll get to see Blaine before I go..._

The doctor comes back in with a curious look on his face. He grabs the device positioning it back on Kurt's abdomen. Kurt stares at him with wide eyes. "You were right Patricia." He says and Patricia looks mildly shocked.

"H-how?" she stammers out.

"I'll explain later, give us some privacy." The doctor says and Patricia nods, she walks quickly out the door. The doctor turns to Kurt. "Mr. Hummel-Anderson, I'm about to tell you some shocking new that will not seem possible but I assure you it is." He says.

"Am I dying?" Kurt blurts out.

The doctor chuckles lightly "No Kurt. You're, well you see, you're pregnant."

**A/N OMG did you see that coming, I know I didn't... ok maybe I did... you probably did too..**


	4. Chapter 4: Plans and Explanations

**_A/N wassup mah homies?! How are you doing up in here! Make some noise! ... I'm sorry... just read..._**

_I'm what now? PREGNANT? What the hell?_

"Y-you're kidding me, I know I'm a little effeminate but I'm a guy. How can I be pregnant?" He asks

"Well Mr. Hummel-Anderson, it probably has to do with some prescribed drugs your mother took while pregnant with you. You developed a uterus and ovaries, there are fallopian tubes and a birth canal attached to your prostate and colon. It isn't discovered in many men, the mutation only appeared about 1 in every 5000 boys born, that meaning about 1 in every 10000 babies born the decade you were born before they discovered the drugs' effects and recalled it. Also, even if a boy is born with this mutation it does mean they will be homosexual, which is the only way this could happen excluding rape which you don't appear to be victim of." The doctor pauses and Kurt shakes his head no. "There have only been a few occurrences of this in the world. Two in the UK and one right here in New York. I may be able to get you in touch with the other couple in New York who conceived.

"But what about like the m-menstrual cycle." Kurt says awkwardly "and how is this kid getting out?" he asks.

The doctor chuckles, "Each month an egg is released just like in a female, you are only fertile a few days a month. The period it's self is not very noticeable as it's mixed in with your stool and is usually quite light." Kurt blushes furiously. "As for the birth, your body is prepared to do so naturally, your birth canal will develop off your colon during the pregnancy, and we'll keep an eye on it to make sure it is developing as it should. So you can deliver naturally which is safest or you can deliver by caesarean which would be more dangerous but less painful. I'm afraid if you don't want this child, abortion would be quite invasive."

"No" Kurt says "I want this baby. How far am I? C-can you show me? Can we hear the heartbeat?" he asks.

"I estimate you are about two months along. We should be able to hear the heart beat. Let me just…" the doctor trails off, he flips some switches on the ultrasound machine and repositions the device. A steady thrumming fills the room. Kurt sits awed, tears prick at his eyes. "And that's your baby's heartbeat." the doctor says. Kurt is stunned, an hour ago he could not even imagine being pregnant, and now it was the most important thing. He wanted this baby more than anything. Kurt and Blaine's baby, THEIR baby. They would be a family.

_An hour later._

Kurt sits on the couch holding the small picture of his unborn child, one hand placed softly on his still very flat stomach. Tears fall down his face, he doesn't know if they are happy or sad. _How could he do this? How could he do this without Blaine? How would he tell Blaine? Would Blaine be their for the birth of their child? _The questions rush through his head. _He couldn't tell him in a letter. _He remembers that it's been a month and he would get to Skype Blaine_. What fantastic timing _he thinks slightly sarcastically. He feels a bubble of excitement and nervousness thinking of the upcoming call, he decides to focus on the excitement. Blaine would be happy. Right?

_Friday December 17th 2020 Blaine POV_

He hasn't gotten letters from Kurt in a few days. He still wrote everyday but he never got a letter in return. _Was Kurt getting his letters? Was he okay? Was he angry because of Eli? There was nothing Blaine could do! _Blaine was angry, nervous and confused.

_Kurt POV_

Kurt stares at the letters, each ending with an increasingly worried goodbye.

_I Love you with all my heart_

_Love Blaine_

_I guess you were too busy to write, I love you._

_Love Blaine_

_Did I do something wrong? I love you. I'm Sorry._

_Your loving husband Blaine_

Kurt chews at his lip, he rubs nervous and unconscious circles on his stomach. In any other circumstance Kurt might find Blaine's nervousness cute, but right now he was just as nervous as Blaine. Kurt pulls out a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear Blaine,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written, I got some news from the doctor, it's not bad, just interesting. I don't know how you are going to take it. Don't be angry. I'll tell you on Skype Sunday. It's not something you should hear in a letter. I love you._

_Kurt xxoo_

Kurt seals the letter in the envelope, addresses it and sticks a stamp on it. He hurries down to the main floor and puts it in the mailbox. He walks quickly up to their apartment and decides today is a good day to wrap the few presents he has bought. Halfway through the day the phone rings. Kurt stands up from the various coloured paper and ribbons surrounding him, his knees pop and creak from sitting down for the last hour and a half or so. He quickly grabs the phone. The call display reads _Hummel-Hudson._

"Hello." he answers cheerfully.

"_Kurt dear! So glad I caught you, how are you?" _Carole's warm voice comes through the speakers.

"I'm holding on Carole, how are you?" Kurt asks

"_We are doing great." _she says with a chuckle _"We were just calling to see if you want to come down for Christmas, we'd pay for your tickets."_

"Oh that would be fantastic, I've been dreading spending Christmas alone." He says as tears prick at his eyes.

"_Great! Just tell us when you'll be down. Goodbye honey." _Carole says.

"Bye Carole, tell dad hi for me." Kurt says.

"_Will do, buh bye." _Carole says and the call ends. Kurt presses the OFF button and returns to his wrapping. Maybe a family Christmas will boost his spirits.

_Saturday December 18th evening Blaine POV_

Finally Blaine gets a letter from Kurt and he's more anxious than before. _What the hell was going on?_

"Whatchya got there soldier." Eli sneers "Love letters from your little princess?"

Blaine clenches his teeth and takes a calming a breath.

"Yes sir, it is a letter from Kurt sir." Blaine says

"Skip the formalities Blaine, we are alone." Eli says, Blaine almost snaps at him, but even with Sebastian's small allowance, he feels that would not be wise. He simply nods.

"What are you doing here Eli?" Blaine asks.

"Same thing as you I assume, trying to make old dad proud." he says with an eye roll. Blaine chuckles.

"Yep, I know how that feels. Be straight with me? Are you going to try and screw things up between me and Kurt?" He asks

"Nah, I was just shocked to see you at first… and well a little old hurt and jealousy. I'm actually married, lovely oblivious girl, kid on the way." He scoffs

"W-what?" Blaine asks shocked

"Like I said making old pops proud, good image for the family, yada yada yada" he says.

"I really don't know what to say." Blaine says

"Don't worry about it Blainers, everyone here knows I'm gay and knows my story…and I've got my play things." Eli says with a cocky smirk. _What did Blaine ever see in the jackass?_

_Sunday December 19th 2020 Kurt POV_

Kurt putters around the apartment nervously all day thinking of how to tell Blaine he figured the best way was just to say it and show him the picture.

9:50 finds Kurt sitting at the computer fingers drumming on the desk. He browses through facebook, twitter, tumblr and youtube. 9:58 the Skype call sounds and Kurt clicks accept quick as lightning. Blaine's grainy nervous face appears.

"_What's wrong Kurt?" _Blaine asks. Kurt smiles slightly embarrassed.

"Blaine baby I told you nothing is wrong." he says

"_Then why have you barely written me in a week?"_

"I'm sorry, I was just kind of shocked… Blaine, I know this sounds impossible, but I'm pregnant."

_Blaine POV_

_Oh my god…_

**_A/N Oh no is he panicking? Is he excited, I don't know, maybe if you drop me a review I'll figure it out! ;)_**


End file.
